Killer Heels
by Mad hatrett
Summary: Isabella Swan meets the reclused Edward Cullen. Will this tattooed Adinos give her a life she could only dream of? Or will he be her downfall? Sorry not good at summeries, better than it sounds. Enjoy! AH
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer all rights to Stephanie Meyer I do not own Twilight.**

_**This is my first story onto FanFiction, I've been an avid reader and have finally booked up the courage to do so. Review would be appreciated and no flames please but constructive criticism. Enjoy from the Mad Hatrett.**_

Prologue

I never noticed the how ironic the phrase 'killer heels' is. I mean obviously I've been victim of their doings resulting in crowds of laughter in the school yard surrounding you. Fingers and talons from the girls who seem to think you're lower than them pointing at you, mocking you, and due to my gift of being able to trip over flat flooring that particular activity is basically routine. Or the gift to make curbs and pavements look like fifth suicidal cliffs, waiting for you to fall that little bit more into your own mind. But death by heels was something id never considered, my distaste of the wretched things was carefully placed, so why would I?


	2. Arrivals

**Disclaimer all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Arrivals

_BPOV_

Forks high school, a place I will always refer back to as a cage holding sheep. Followers of the pack are all students that reside there, needing some jock or a homecoming queen to lead them into a future that due to our current economy is destroyed anyway. I despise the place, everybody knows everybody and I'm just the daughter of the chief of polices ex wife. A knew bone for all the dogs think they can play with. An outcast. A social retard.

I'm currently sat in the passenger seat of Charlie's police cruiser, if I'm going to arrive might as well be in style, and what better than screeching sirens to accompany my presence (note the sarcasm). My red Chevy truck is down at the reservation being fixed up by the notorious Jacob Black so I guess the decision was walk and get wet or the cruiser and commit social suicide, I guess from this you can see how much I hate the rain. Some say 'why come to Forks? One of the wettest states in America, of course this must be fate!' Then they start bouncing up and down like a vampire on crack. The answer is 'fate has fucked up my life so far, don't see why it has reason to stop'.

Now to the reason I'm in this dam town anyway, first and foremost my mother kicked me out of her, where I would like to say home I can't because it's just a room above a curry house. Nothing much but it suits her. Anyway we were in the middle of an argument and she was livid, but Renee and anger don't mix so well. She started sticking her chin up flapping her arms about screeching, but all in all she just looked full. Like she'd just eat too much stew on a Sunday night, you know like them people do who eat tremendous amounts of fat all week then when it comes to the Sunday they eat stew thinking it will pay off for all the crap they've eaten so they eat shit loads of it, but aren't fooling anybody. Yeh she looked like that but slightly constipated at the same time. I told her this and boy did she blow her top screaming at me about having respect for elders and spouting words she thought were smart and sarcastic when she doesn't know the meaning of sarcasm, of course I retaliated, in pure self defence mind you. Of course all this resulted in me being here half by choice and half out of desperation.

Charlie starts rambling "Get out Bells we're here, try to make friends you got have got your whole senior year ahead of you here. I love you and well erm go on then."I get out the car to save him further embarrassment and leave him with a small nod and a wave, (he's never been very big on expressing emotion but I suppose neither am I). I awkwardly look around the prison like building hoping to find an entrance,trying not to draw to much attention to my self. Its not that I don't like meeting new people I do, but the residences of Forks aren't part of my crowd.

"Oh my god you must be like the new girl we're gonna be like besties , loving the whole goth look like so this season!" says the girl with the bleach blonde rag tails, in a nasal voice that could make even the toughest of men shudder. Cats claws scraping down chalkboard would be a good comparison. She looked like she had just woken up face planted her make up bag and drove to school in that acid pink coloured thing she calls a car. Her hair had obviously been died due to one inch long layer of black that sprouted from her head, and grease infested black curls seeped through her vivid coloured locks. I wonder if this was her trying to pull off the 'goth look'.

Her friend looks no better, in fact she reminds me of a Wotsit. You know those orange little crisps that just stink of cheese, nearly everybody likes them but there never the favourite. Due to the uncanny resemblance this girl could be a Wotsit impersonator, if there is such thing that is. Her mousey locks blend into her luminescent orange features, and her smile is fake and cheesy.

"Yeh like totally.."

The Wotsit finally speaks, now I bet your imagining a cool and collected voice that you see coming out of the mouthes of high hippies in seventies films. But no her voice is like a shrill high pitched call of a bird. The slowness and simplicity of her statement must either mean she can't understand why her friend is talking to me, the new girl in black jeans and a band she's probably never heard of on her t-shirt, or she was just plain and simply not bothered about my presence. I'd like to think the first option as I'd much rather be an anomaly to her than just out right boring.

"Yeh I suppose I am the new kid, well could you tell me where the reception office is please?" I ask politely.

"Was that like a police car you just turned up in? Oh my god were you arrested?" she squeals, completely ignoring my question, but I don't see why shes squealing me getting arrested isn't going to cause her any amount of pleasure what so ever.

"No that was my dad Charlie, he's the chief of police here and my truck is currently fixed up so i had to come in the cruiser. So no I wasn't arrested," no need to tell them about the five other times back home that I was.

"Now I really need to get to the office please could you direct me." I say probably sharper than need be but my patience is wearing thin and I don't need these girls thinking were 'besties'.

The Wotsit girl notchantly points over to a green door, where you can tell the paints been peeled off and repainted over a hundred times. I thank them quietly and learn that Wotsit girl is actually called Jessica and the other one Lauren, I tell them that the names Bella and quickly scurry off trying as hard as I can to attract the least amount of attention from onlookers.


	3. Stupidity

**Disclaimer all rights to Stephanie Meyer I do not own Twilight.**

Stupidity

_BPOV_

"Hello you must be Chief Swans daughter, my names Miss Cope," says the woman behind the reception desk.

Of course she knew who i was, I personally do not think there's a soul in forks who wasn't expecting my arrival, that's another thing I hate about this god forsaken town, everybody knows everybody's business, but that bit I can live with its the way they pretend to care. I mean they couldn't care less if I smoked crack on a Thursday or if I was 16 and pregnant, they just need something to gossip about, they live off it feed off it like leeches, it's downright terrifying when you think about . Your own personal hell and despair is another strangers life source.

I give her a small nod to show I've acknowledged her presence come , and begrudgingly take my timtable off of her, already making my way out of the room.

Something about the woman gave me the creeps. The way she every time she looked at you she smiled a smile so genuine, the way her eyes sparkled with concern, the way laugh lines framed her eyes showing the way she could see the light in every situation , and the way frown lines mar her face showing the way she'd suffered from the hand of rejection too many a time. Her whole life was painted into her features. Happiness and gullibility the two things I hate most in the world, and she just screamed both of them. I'm sure she was a lovely woman but as I said before I just don't do happiness. Getting out my timetable I pray my first lesson is one i enjoy, which narrows it down to English, yeh I'm geek heart underneath all the ink and metal. P.E great my favourite lesson of the school week, (you'll grow accustomed to my sarcasm don't worry), I don't have english at all today great my day just just that little bit worse, which I personally didn't think possible.

As I walk into the gym I suddenly realise something.

"Ah sh- sugar!"

I don't have a kit problem number one; problem number two I just basically swore at my gym teacher. Now I don't mean she just over heard me I mean mid conversation I come to a realisation that P.E is an impossibility and swear at her. Great first impressions Bella I mentally curse my self.

"You don't have a kit" she accuses, now as much as I hate people judging me, she couldn't be any more to the point, and I couldn't judge as obviously she was right.

"You'll have to work with Cullen seems as he's forgot his kit to, CULLEN your up show Bella what we've been doing," she screams obviously waiting for this Cullen kid to turn up.

**sorrry it's short ipad kept on deleting what I'd written and I haven't updated in ages so next half of chapter should be up soon. Please review updates would come faster **

**Madhatrett x**

**2nd Part**

'Cullen' suddenly comes into my eye sight, and I'm not normal one of those girls to swoon at the sight of a boy, with a few exceptions of course, but words couldn't describe this boy or should I say man. Tattoos trailed down his arms marring the beautiful translucent skin that caped his toned body. His hair contained a thousand different colours; bronze, red, brown, black, blonde. Every colour you could ever imagine went into creating this master piece called Bower, his smirk was alluring and crooked and showed off a dazzling set of teeth.

An angelic laugh brought me out of my day dreaming.

_Pull_ _yourself_ _together_ _girl_, _it's_ _just_ _a_ _boy!_

An extremely beautiful tattooed Adonis, which should never be insulted with the term boy!

_Snap_ _out_ _of_ _it_ _he's_ _laughing_ _at_ _you!_

Oh and was he, great he thinks I'm stupid, so much for him being my prince in shining armor, hah like that would of ever happened anyway.

Everyone that populated the gym suddenly, quite literally snapped their necks to see what was so hilariously funny that it could turn Ambrose highs most beautiful student into a laughing wreck on the floor. You see I wouldn't mind if we were sharing a joke or something hysterical happened but no. He obviously wasn't laughing with me, he was laughing at me.

I don't know what bothers me more that or the fact that I actually seem to care.

"What's so funny, you know what I don't care. Just show me what were supposed to be doing or are you incapable to do that to?" DING! DING! DING! Another shocking first impression for Bella.

"No need to bite my head off, follow me we've been playing bench ball, you should pick it up quick. Or are you incapable of that?" I smirk knowing he's joking with me, gladly he didn't take offense.

A ball suddenly collides with the back of my head.

"Think fast Bella," Cullen says so smugly along with that common smirk of his. I just laugh, maybe Forks isn't so bad after all.

**sorry for the ass lonng wait, ive had so much homework:( reviews would be appreciated. **

**MadHatrett x**


End file.
